Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Black Sunday
by Rabid-Gouki817
Summary: Part 4 of the ongoing Life After Ed Series, This time we see what has become of Sarah... Enjoy... Rated M for Language and Other things...Update Here: Been Out of the Game for some Time, but I'm Back... And the First thing I'm Doing? Giving each Story the Director's Cut Overhaul! That's Right!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I don't think I should have to say it, but hell, why not… I don't own this cartoon, nor do I work for Cartoon Network. But if I did… there'd be more poop jokes…. A lot more… what… They're Funny…. Okay…

_Author's Note_:

Okay, I know it's been a hell of a long time, and I know some peeps… all seven of 'em… are wondering what this is all getting at. Okay, here we go. After Much delay, I present to you… Black Sunday. The story of Sarah after Ed… Enjoy…

_**Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: Black Sunday**_

How long had it been... years? Maybe I was dreaming again. It had been years, since the last scam... the last cashcow that went awry... that horror I feared would eventually catch up to us. Someone would get seriously hurt, and worse... die... I watched it all... I can still remember screaming, Rolf and Kevin trying their hardest to pull him from the fire and mangled wreckage... I watched as Eddy... ran away... not lifting a finger to help. He was running from blame... He never dropped that damned coin jar! I hope he bought something nice with it! I watched as Kevin and Rolf yell to Nazz... they're telling her to phone an ambulance. Johnny drops Plank and runs to help Kevin and Rolf... I was frozen in fear... even Jimmy ran to help Kevin and Rolf... I was never ever so scared in my life. I ran over to Double-D, I'm shaking him... begging him to make it stop, I keeps pulling his red shirt, pulling him down, begging for the life... of my Brother Ed... but, soon after the ambulance arrived... Ed was pronounced dead... the driver of the car had gotten out when it first hit Ed and the lamp pole. I had seen it all... and I still want it to have been me, Sarah.

I was 6...

Regret

'Lo I wish on that day it was me…

To fixated on rage to truly see…

That my life and all others lack reason…

We all turn to wet snow at the End of Season…

My Rock dead… I'm left to wonder…

Was it meant for me… or another?

Sarah, Age _9_

**3:22pm, Monday after School...**

A cigarette pressed between her lips she leaned against a tree in the yard, the schoolyard to be more exact. She sits there reading her books, Edgar Allen Poe, Anne Rice, before she all jesusy... Stephen King, and various poetry. She looks out to see various children... little insects... pests... But one catches her eye... it's

Double-D. She watches him sulking to a corner and watches another kid she doesn't know... he drops a small plastic bag in his hands... no interest here... Jimmy walks up to her, but she barely notices him... "Sarah..." she can't hear him...

"Sarah?" she still can't hear him. "Hey, Bitch..." she looks up... "I thought you might of been referring to me." Jimmy laughs. "Listen, we got a date tonight." Jimmy says. "Yeah, and?" Sarah replies. "It's Jonny and his band. They're playing Rolf's Basement." Sarah sighs.. "Did Nazz send you?" Jimmy looked sideways. "Maybe..." Sarah stands up... she smiles. pulls out a rolled up magazine... and pats Jimmy on the head. "I guess I could be civil for a couple of hours. After all, I've been meaning to get more cigs from Jonny." She starts to walk away. Jimmy starts to follow. "You know what today is right?" Sarah turns. "What?" Jimmy smiles. "It's your B-Day girl!" Sarah just stares... "Then... that means today is special for another reason." Sarah turns to walk away. "Oh.... shit... that's right..."

"Ed died today 4 years ago."

_**5:45pm, Monday in the Shower...**_

Sarah sits in her shower, coiled into the fetal position sitting up. She goes over events in her head. Ed's funeral yielded only one result... She had experienced death up close... got's it's blood on her... not only that but now her Birthday, the most precious day on Earth for any little girl,, was a constant reminder that one day... she was gonna die. But the funny thing was... she welcomed it... so much so that in instances of common sense when her mind told her no her heart told her yes. She walked onto highways, didn't wait for traffic lights. Passed through the Junkyard even though it was infested with guard dogs now. She smoked cigarettes, drank hard liqour and beer... all the while her mother and father to busy... or just don't care enough to prevent her behavior. She sat there... scars cover the inside of her legs... not ever deep enough to kill her... but enough to get that little light headed high. She finally finished up. She knew what ws expected of her. Jimmy had always spent hours convincing her to dress up in her best glam goth... but she really never wanted to... but at least... if she dies tonight, she'll look fuckin' fabulous. She stares into her mirror. Lady Gaga playing in the background. She stares at her face... She would never admit it, but everyone says she's too beautiful, a vision, if only Ed could see her, how proud he'd be. She mellowed out, she got pretty. She smiled at the thought of Ed keeping boys at bay with a baseball bat. "Stupid brother..." she sighs wiping a tear away.

_**7:20pm, Rolf's Basement...**_

When Ed died, Rolf opened his basement to the local scene... Sarah figured it was his way of mourning Ed... It was a benefit that raised money for Sarah and her family to cover expenses of the funeral... amazing how many people turned out in support of Ed... He was a good person... just had a bad influence. But soon after, Rolf began to make a profit out of his Basement when the local bands wanted to perform and practice down there... soon every once a month there was a big blowout of bands. Tonight was simply a coincidence. Sarah made her way up to Rolf's door. And not even bothering to knock walked right in. Which was normally dumb, cause Rolf had developed a pentience for the Shotgun... but for some reason... he always knew it was her. "Hello, dark gloomy Sarah... I see you have embraced the Evil." Sarah snickered. "Why do you smile?" Rolf pondered. Sarah gave him a confused look. Rolf walked over to the basement door where she could already hear Jonny's shrill voice on stage... something was different though. He seemed more confident. Funny, well, a few gulps of liquid courage will do that. "Try to stay out of Trouble." Sarah shook her head in defiance.

Jonny was singing a song from the radio... not exactly the most flattering song. "He... is singing Spose... you know, I'm Awesome." Jimmy yelled from beside her. "Why?" she yelled back. Jimmy laughed. She looked around to see girls and guys actually dancing to it. "Nazz and May are waiting at the back dungeon... The Back Dungeon was a reserved table that Nazz, Lee, Sarah, May and Jimmy have specially reserved for them by Rolf and Kevin. All the kids from the Cul-de-sac had signed their names on it in remembrance of Ed. Sarah took her usual seat and saw that Nazz had already set up four shots for her and Jimmy. "Is this Bacardi, Bitch?" Jimmy yelled. "Damn right Toothpick!", Jimmy and Nazz had developed a relationship much like her and Jimmy's... but that wasn't all... Nazz had developed a rather unique relationship with May. Not that Kevin knew, but not like she would ever tell. Nazz and May proceeded to suck face while Jimmy and Sarah engulfed the Bacardi. "Fuck yeah BURN!!!" both Jimmy and Sarah yelled. laughing together, someone approached the table. He looked at them all for about a moment, for only a moment, then walked away. "Who was that queer?" Sarah yelled, laughing. "No idea!" yelled Jimmy. Nazz sucked down another Bacardi shot. "Babe! We're UP!" May stood up and followed Nazz to the stage. They jumped up. Then it hit Sarah, oh shit. "Tonight is a special night for a dear friend of ours. For two reasons, one, it's the lil' bitches Birthday! And two... well, she and us all lost someone close to us. Sarah, I know you don't like this but... Me and May have a present for you." Sarah couldn't protest. She couldn't even speak, did Jimmy know of this. He had to of known... he always knew about this kind of shit. But at this point she had enough drinks in her to feel no pain from this... "Oh god what?" Sarah sighed in a half disagreement, half excitement. "We managed to pull some of our old friends together, except for Marie and Double-D, no one's heard from them in a couple of days. Lee came out from behind the curtains with Rolf, Jonny, Kevin, and Jimmy, May, and Nazz come up from behind...

"Happy Birthday Sarah..."

The Time is _9:30pm_... and No one is Laughing... Sarah can only see a mound of grass... the necklace that was her gift... it's heart shaped glass interior broken from the force of impact... She can see Ed's face through the broken glass, she is sitting next to him, looking up... she is only a baby... and he looks so proud to be a big brother...

The time is... god if she knew...another hit has made her lose track of time... she can see red on a gravel road now... her fingers are wrapped around the necklace. There's even blood on the necklace. Her face is dragging on the pavement. She can feel it tearing at her face. Then the sound of wood breaking... then a thud... She can hear even more pounding... "KEVIN!!!!!!" a voice screams... it's Rolf!.. I'm gonna hand your ass to you Kevin!!! Prepare yourself!" Another thud. "Get her to the hospital..." a voice she doesn't recognize...

...Then... silence? Did I fade away, or did I die? Is this it?

_**7:30am, Emergency Room...**_

Sarah, reawakes to see Jonny sitting at the end of her bed... she can't talk, but she can hear him... sort of... he's talking to himself... then Nazz... she's angry... what is going on? She started to slowly regain herself... Nazz saw her. "Who, Babe stay down, your in stable condition and you need to stay down." Sarah fought, she wanted answers, she wanted to know what happened. "Sarah, please!" Nazz struggled. "May! Help ME!" Another set of hands are holding her down now, It's May. "Stay down squirt! Or they'll put you down..." Sarah finally calmed. "Wha.... what happened?" she finally uttered. Nazz and May looked at each other. "You don't remember? Got you were fucked up." Nazz stood up and left. "Nazz?" May yelled out to the hall. "Hold on..." May left. Once they were gone she felt air from behind her as she watched a figure pass by her bed to the door slowly closing it. "He raped you..." the figure said. His voice a deep shrill sound. Sarah looked at this figure. "Jonny, or well, I guess Jonny. But that wasn't the worst, Kevin then took you from the schoolyard you were in. And proceeded to beat you... I'm sure it's over Nazz..." Sarah shuffles still dizzy. "Who... are you?" the figure just stood there... "You think Ed would've wanted this? You think he pictured his little sister throwing her life away to play dead?" Sarah got angry. "Who the hell are you to tell me how to live!?" the figure only stood there... "You need to remember one thing. Even though he's gone, he's not forgotten, and neither are you..., They all care for you Sarah. And one day, you will see that. Hopefully this will wake you up." With that the figure stepped out of the door. She thought on his words...

_**2:30pm, 10 days later...**_

Sarah has a leg cast, and bandages on her stomach and ribs, a bandage on her face on her right cheek. Kevin has been sent to Juvie... and Jonny is in a mental institution. Sarah sent out her first letter today to Jonny. She remembers talking to him and hearing his story... how he got her to understand that he had been living a lie... But also, the wierd instances of Ed... Something made her comfortable around Jonny, his story... she wanted to get to know Jonny better now.

But she had written another letter... crossing through the graveyard. Going to a headstone.. it was her brothers, carved from the stones of Rolf's backyard. She looked at it. A single Cherry Blossom sitting on top of it. She looked at it... "Perfect..." she turned to the voice. It was Double-D... She smiled at him. He was accompanied by Marie. "Are you two?" Marie smiled. "Cool." Sarah said. She pulled the letter out. "To you Ed, You Big Dummy." Sarah said... crying only slightly.

_Dear Older Brother,_

_I know I've never said this. But I always counted on you, you were always there to protect me. And I took you for granted alot. I abused my power as little sister. But I know that you knew that, but you did it anyways. No matter what, you always did it. That's why I have to finally say... Thank You... if you hadn't been there, I would be dead already. That SUV would have hit me. So I want to also say I Love You... I always did, I just couldn't tell You..._

_Your Sister Forever,_

_Sarah..._

_Author's Note: I really decided to censor this one, as it really originally would have described the actions of both Jonny and Kevin, but I thought it was to much, even for me. I hope you have enjoyed this installment. Next up is Jimmy... or is it?_


	2. Major Update

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Ed's but I love them like they were my own, if they were I would groom and pet them, I would bathe and clean them... and this just got really creepy... sorry...

_**MAJOR UPDATE:**_

The New Updated Version's of my Story are gonna be collected in the story called Welcome 2 My World. I wanna thank everyone who favorited and reviewed. I appreciate the words of wisdom and hope to get your second opinion's on the revamps. Now for something special.

If you weren't aware of what the title's are representative of, and you wanted to know, leave that in your review and I'll explain. If you do know, don't ruin it for everyone who doesn't. It is very intricate to my writing process.

_**Angry Mob**_-EXPLAIN THE TIMELINE!-

**ME**- Uh, no, not yet, but soon it will all make sense, I promise.

_**This is what is and what's to come.**_

Chapter 1: Cure My Tragedy(A Love Letter) Edd&Marie

Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Pain Nazz&May

Chapter 3: (You)Suffocate Jonny

Chapter 4: Black Sunday Sara

Chapter 5: Happen's All the Time Jimmy

Chapter 6: Feel This in Your Heart Kevin

Chapter 7: When Angel's Fly Away Lee

Chapter 8: Anatomy of a Tidal Wave Rolf

Chapter 9: Back Home ?

Chapter 10: Change the World ?

Hope you will stick with me on this ride. Much Love **S.I.H.C.**


End file.
